


Dr Haru

by bakatenshi, Shukara



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shukara/pseuds/Shukara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin goes to see Dr Haru to have his prostate checked and things get interesting. (Shameless PWP with bottom!Rin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Haru

Doctor Nanase sighed because his break was almost over and his day was only half finished. It was one of those days where he was watching the clock, counting down the time to when he would finally be free.

"Matsuoka Rin."

The nurse called his next patient as he looked over the male’s file. He was not sure why someone so young was coming in for such an examine. Perhaps there was something in his genes and it was a precaution? 

-

Rin couldn’t even begin to get comfortable inside of the doctor’s office. He hated the place already and was already frowning to himself, slightly jumping when he heard his name.

Holy shit this couldn’t be more awkward.

A few of the other men in the room looked him over as he got up to go in, one admiring his ass. The redhead was quite uncomfortable and ducked behind the door to slightly hide behind Haru. “Um, hi, yeah, I’m Rin.”

-

"Well, Rin." Haru lightly smiled at the very attractive male. He’d never been attracted to a patient before and the hiding behind him was a little cute. What was he some shy kid? Haru went on, "put that gown on and put your clothes aside over here. I’ll be back in five minutes or so."

He sounded rather clinical as he spoke but he had said the words far too many times in his young life. He was the youngest doctor in his practice but had a reputation for being good. He may look as if he didn’t care but he was actually a kind man.

He left the room abruptly to let the redhead have his privacy. 

-

At least the doctor was nice, that was a good thing. Rin said nothing and nodded, relaxing a little when the guy left. He didn’t know what to expect but Sousuke’s little horror stories certainly didn’t help at all.

He took his clothes off and folded them neatly in the chair nearby, putting the gown over his front and sitting back down on the bed. Rin was already getting more and more uncertain, he wanted to bolt slightly and nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorknob turned. 

Dear God, Rin didn’t think he’d be able to deal with this for much longer.

-

As Haru came back into the room, he held Rin’s file open reading it for a moment before laying it down next to the male. “You’re rather young for this type of exam.” He remarked casually, “but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.”

The young doctor put a stethoscope to Rin’s chest and listened to his heart. It was beating so fast making it obvious that Rin was nervous. The doctor put his hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “It will be okay, breathe.”

-

"Yeah. I uh, got a bit concerned about it and I wanted to you know, make sure everything was okay and all." He jumped at the coldness of the stethoscope and tried to laugh it off, almost sounding frantic. "I-yeah. I just gotta calm down."

Rin put his hands in front of him and tried to keep himself calm, it was difficult to do when he was naked in front of a complete stranger. “It uh… this doesn’t hurt, does it? I mean, I’ve never done anything like this before so I wouldn’t know.” 

If he were at the apartment when he got home, Rin was going to kick the shit out of Sousuke’s leg for this.

-

"You’ll be fine." Doctor Nanase insisted, he was blunt but his words were always to the point with patients. He moved away from the male and picked his chart up again writing things down.

"You’ll need to turn around and lean over the bed." It was a clinical patient bed that was in any examining room. Cold leather. "It shouldn’t hurt but this gel will feel really cold at first." Haru remarked still in his matter of fact tone, almost like a robot at times because of repeating himself far too many times a day. 

-

Oh god. Those were the words Rin was dreading to hear the most. He nodded quietly and stood up, turning so that he was leaning on the bed with his elbows. He rested his forehead on his wrists and tried not to think about it.

The gown made a sighing noise as it opened to reveal him to the doctor, his waxed legs and entire pelvic region. He prayed he didn’t embarrass himself during this. “R-right, like this?” 

-

The doctor soon had the cold vaseline type gel on his fingers as he stood behind the redhead and made small talk to try and help the male get his mind on something else. He clearly seemed uncomfortable with the situation. “So, you into sports?” His remark was because of how toned the body before him was. The doctor shouldn’t be admiring the male but he wasn’t dead and this guy was drop dead gorgeous.

Doctor Nanase eased his finger in to begin the examine moving very slow to try and not alarm the male too much. He began pressing his gloved finger into the male’s prostate to check it for lumps that may be cancer. He had to be through because he was a bit of a perfectionist. 

-

The second the cold gel touched him, Rin almost jumped right out of his skin. “A-ah? Yeah. Uh, I swim. Yeah. I mostly swim butterfly but uh, I can do freestyle too.”

His nerves coupled with the strange feeling of the doctor’s finger inside of him had Rin squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t know what to make of this entire situation but the finger pushing down on his prostate was making it difficult to think. 

"G-guessing you do this a lot?" He laughed nervously, trying not to sound like a total jerk talking about it. Of course, Rin had to try and ignore the stirrings in his stomach, blood attempting to rush to his groin. 

-

"Oh, swimming. I used to swim in high school and then college." Doctor Nanase, was still pressing into the male’s prostate and gently rubbing over it still checking. This kind of examine was tedious and it felt a little mechanical. 

"Well yes, it is my job." Though his patients were not normally as hot as this male. If this wasn’t an examine and this guy wasn’t his patient he would probably ask him out. However he didn’t tend to date patients but he might have to break that rule soon enough. Maybe. 

-

"R-really? What style?" Rin was starting to calm into it but it was difficult for him to get over the fact that he was getting harder the more the doctor rubbed on him. He couldn’t help the way his hips shifted back or the way his breathing deepened but he silently prayed this guy wasn’t going to get upset or think him weird.

"You uh… m-mining for gold in there?" It was an attempt at a joke but Rin was having trouble actually making his mouth form words. There was something about this was incredibly hot and the things crossing his mind certainly weren’t helping him at all.

-

"Free." Was he getting excited? The doctor felt the male slightly push back against his hand and it made him curious. He reached around, examining the male’s balls as he made small circles with his finger. He was actually done but with that little reaction, he decided to prolong it a little. He wanted to see how Rin would react to it.

"Funny." A soft chuckle escaped him but he was soon silent because the way Rin was behaving was rather hot. This was interesting. He was being a bit unprofessional but it was a little hard to resist this guy and he could feel his own cock twitch in his pants. 

-

"F-free. If I could, then I could r-race you." After that, anything Haru seemed to say was pushed right out of his mind and Rin’s hips pushed back at him. He wanted more than just those tiny circles, he wanted to feel something push harder on his prostate than that.

His fingernails dug into the leather and Rin’s thighs parted slightly, his palms against the bed in front of him. The redhead was clearly having trouble keeping himself together, especially after his cock had grown harder, dangling between his legs. 

"Is it uh… is it normal to be aroused by this?" The words were slightly breathed and Rin wasn’t entirely certain that he’d said it at all.

-

This was clearly no longer just an examine, the doctor bit his lip as the male seem to be now shamelessly getting more comfortable and then admitting he was aroused. Haru stopped what he was doing for a moment. He went over to the door to the room, locking it.

"Well, the prostate is very sensitive…" He muttered in reply as he was soon standing behind the redhead again. "Do you want me to make you feel good?" Haru asked in a whisper at the male’s ear as he leaned over him. He was pressing against him for a moment revealing that he himself was also getting hard. This guy was hot as fuck. 

-

Feeling the doctor pull his finger out, Rin let out a loud, frustrated groan. He glared back at Haru only to see that the doctor was locking the door, the heat in his eyes dissipated just a bit. He still watched Haru with a bit of a warning in his eyes.

He pressed his ass against the doctor’s hips, his ass trying to clench around something that was no longer in him. “Is it? I… Yeah. I want to feel it again.” Rin almost cooed at Haru, untying the gown and letting it fall on the leather bed he was still leaning on. “From the feeling of that tool on my ass, it seems you have a few more tests to do, doctor.” 

-

The doctor groaned at what the male said, god damn he wanted this idiot bad. So damn bad. He removed the glove to make things more intimate. “Do you want to feel that tool inside you?” He purred into the male’s ear before biting at it and trailing kisses over to the back of his neck. He smelled so fucking good being this close.

Haru coated two fingers in a generous amount of the cold gel and thrust them into Rin a little rough, pressing firmly into his prostate. He was very familiar with its location as he was soon rubbing it in a manner that was not gentle in the least. “I don’t fool around with patients normally ever, but you are just my type.”

-

He heard the snap of the glove being removed but didn’t think anything of it even if it made a shiver roll down his spine. What really got his attention was the feeling of his prostate being pressed against harshly, the redhead letting out a low moan.

"Y-yeah, I want to feel it." His knees were shaking slightly and Rin was having a hard time standing up on his own, the pleasure making his thighs jolt unintentionally. "Room’s kinda small, going to fuck me on the bed or are we standing?" 

Rin moved his hips a bit more, trying to ride Haru’s fingers.

-

"Well, I can hit your prostate really good from this position." The doctor remarked as he thrust another finger into the redhead, soon pumping his fingers in and out of the male rather aggressively. "But I am in no hurry…I mean unless you want to beg…" Haru was purring into the male’s ear again. He loved the way Rin was so damn responsive to every little thing.

The doctor had never fucked a patient and he was glad Rin’s appointment had been just before his lunch hour so he had plenty of time to play with the hot redhead. “So what will it be?” Haru pumped his fingers faster in and out of the redhead as he spoke. “More of this or my cock?”

-

"Oh god." The third finger was making it so much worse on him. Rin didn’t think he could keep himself from wanting to ride Haru for days. If he kept this up, the redhead was going to be making regular visits to the office, of that he was sure.

He gave a little whine and pushed back. “P-please, please fuck me,” he whimpered. Rin peeked back at him, his eyes glassy with tears in his intense arousal, he never expected to experience this but he was damn happy that he did. “Please, doctor? I think I might need an injection of your cum.” 

It would have sounded completely stupid if he said that else where but Rin was doing his best. His hands were crumpling the paper on the bed but he wasn’t paying any attention anymore.

-

Okay, hearing him begging just like Haru had suggested was a little too much to resist, the doctor reluctantly removed his fingers from Rin’s ass and groped him for a moment, soon slapping his ass a few times.

The sound of a zipper was soon heard as the doctor removed his cock from the restraints of his pants, it felt like a relief because Rin was driving him crazy. He had never witnessed anyone as responsive and as hot as this guy. He made a tsk sound as he used the cold gel to lube his cock up and stroked it for a moment to put on a small show for the other male.

He didn’t wait very long before he was behind Rin again, sinking his cock in him to the hilt and a bit rough because of how damn turned on he was. He was in to the hilt but he didn’t move. He wanted to tease just a little more so he waited for Rin to say something. Meanwhile relishing at how tight Rin ass felt around his cock like it was literally trying to strangle him. 

-

The slaps had him jumping slightly and Rin couldn’t help but grin a bit at the sting. He stared back at Haru, watching the man jerk himself off before the redhead gasped harshly at the cock that was pushed so quickly into him. His body tensed around Haru as he fought to get used to the stretch.

He reached back and carefully touched where they were connected, feeling the places he was sore but not minding the sensation. Rin couldn’t keep himself from moaning softly, moving his hips to feel more of the dick in him. 

"I think I’m definitely going to start coming here on your lunch hour," he whispered. "I mean, I might need a few more exams, you see." Rin peeked back at Haru, a sly look in his eyes. "Come on, doc, show me what’s up."

-

Haru groaned as he felt Rin pushing back on him, hearing him speak and having that sly look, well the doctor could hardly resist. He moved slowly out of the redhead almost all the way before ramming his cock in as deep as he could manage, purposely hitting Rin’s prostate.

He looked down at the male’s ass just now realizing he had left a handprint on it when he had smacked the redhead on the ass. He had seemed to like it and he was rather spunky too, not passive but so damn into all this and vocal as hell.

Haru leaned over Rin as he continued to slam into him, he pulled his hair so that he could kiss his lips. Sliding his tongue into it a little bit forcefully, he was too highly turned on by Rin and it made him act in a bit of an animalistic nature. 

-

The purposeful hit to his prostate made Rin cry out, his voice echoing over the small room. There was absolutely no way that the people outside of that room hadn’t heard Rin moan, a nurse stopping for a moment. “Dr. Nanase? Is everything alright, sir?”

Rin blushed deeply, kissing Haru back as he let out a much smaller moan while kissing Haru back. He had pushed himself up a bit on the bed so that he could feel his thighs pressing against the edge of it, whining softly. “Dr. Nanase?” The door handle jiggled, the sound of it making Rin tighten around Haru, a bit of precum starting to drip down his cock. 

"Doctor! If there’s an emergency, please tell me." The woman at the door was starting to annoy Rin, so he pushed his hips back a bit more forcefully, trying to back Haru against the wall to ride him. The redhead wasn’t going to back down for this nurse.

-

Haru was growing annoyed but the way Rin was pushing back against him so aggressively made it hard for him to answer the nagging nurse. He finally yelled at the door, “Can’t a guy jerk off on his lunch hour? Go away!!” He almost laughed after that as he pulled out of Rin for a moment, panting.

"You seem like you want to go for a ride?" He purred, missing being inside the male but still painfully hard so no chance of his erection going anywhere till he got off.

The doctor removed his clothes and sat on the bed, soon leaning back and smirking at the redhead. “You don’t have to come here, I’ll give you my address…” This was clearly going to be a thing between the two. 

-

"O-oh, I’m sorry, sir. Please forgive me." The sound of the woman’s shoes walking away from the area had Rin smiling but he couldn’t quite figure out why it was so satisfying. The redhead whined softly when Haru pulled out and he quickly climbed up on the bed to sink back down on him.

He took a moment to savor the stretch and glanced down at Haru, steadying himself with his hands on Haru’s stomach. “Address? I’d like that, what does this make us? I don’t do this often and… well, you’re probably the most attractive guy I’ve been with.” Rin laughed softly, peeking down at Haru. 

Truthfully, Rin didn’t want to make himself sound like a slut but he’d done it a couple of times. He leaned down and nipped sharply on Haru’s neck, trying to leave marks of their coupling. 

-

He was a little surprised at just how fast Rin was on him, so much so that he gasped harshly at the sweet, tight feeling engulfing his cock. “For now, fuck buddies but I would love to get to know you, Rin.” Haru was just being honest because he hardly knew this guy even if he was fucking him.

The doctor already loved the way this guy was so sassy and so into it all, not at all holding himself back in the least. “We should date.” He corrected himself a bit not wanting to sound like he just wanted to use Rin. He wasn’t the type.

"I could say the same about you, I couldn’t resist you…" Examinations never end in sex until now that is. Haru pushed up into Rin as he rested his hands on the redhead’s hips, gasping and panting as he felt himself being marked. He didn’t mind that at all it felt really good. 

-

Fuck buddies? Hell yeah, Rin could do that. He just hoped that one day it would evolve into something more, which seemed to be the same way this guy was viewing it. Rin laughed softly, mewling at the way Haru’s cock pressed against his insides.

"Date? I’d like that. So other than Nanase, what’s your name? You already know mine," he purred, breathing slightly against Haru’s neck. He bit and sucked on Haru, not realizing that it was going to be very easy for the nurses to see what they’d been up to. 

Rin whined loudly, pushing back against Haru to try and keep up with his pace. “C-come on, I’m going to need a name to moan, you know.” His mouth moved down Haru’s chest, his tongue licking across anything he could find until he came across a nipple, beginning to suck on it. Red eyes looked up innocently at Haru’s face, his hips still moving.

-

"Haru…" The doctor groaned because of the way Rin was moving his hips. The redhead was firey and passionate. His red locks were soft, Haru ran his hands into it, pulling a bit so that he could get to those lips and kiss Rin once more.

His body was growing closer as he pushed up into Rin more forcefully, well at much as he could move with the male on top of him anyway. “I think I need to c-cancel my appointments for -oh god- the rest of today. Rin!!” 

Haru wanted to spend the rest of this day getting to know Rin better. He sure as hell had never expected to end up sleeping with a patient in the examine room but Rin was no ordinary male. He was just the doctor’s type. 

-

He loved hearing the doctor groan like that and Rin made sure to keep shifting his hips like that. The fingers pulling his hair made Rin whine loudly, his eyes almost black with arousal. His hips moved faster on Haru when his hair was tugged on. It was so difficult for him not to ride him like that.

"Good, do it, cancel them all. Does this mean I get to be selfish with you for the rest of the day, doctor?" Rin nuzzled against Haru’s chest, moaning lowly at the feeling of Haru’s movements inside of him. "Will it inconvenience other patients?" 

Rin was dead surprised he could even say those words with how he felt Haru’s cock pressing on his prostate, the redhead whining loudly.

-

"Yes." Haru groaned at the way Rin was moving so fast on his cock, "Be as selfish as you—-ahhhh—want." It was really hard to talk at the moment but he somehow managed.

Haru say up some, dragging Rin more in his lap as he kept pulling his hair because he noticed it was like pushing some button and it seemed to make him moan more. “Not so much—RIN!” Haru moaned out the hot redhead’s name several times. “They can see other doctors…”

He was getting so close, he moved his hips as harshly as he could slamming up into the male and losing control of his thoughts as his mind became clouded because his body felt downright electric. “God, you feel amazing….”

-

He intended to do just that too. Rin grinned at him and kept up his current speed, not backing down on it as he was riding Haru. The hand in his hair was driving him insane, making it hard for Rin not to moan loudly. He bit and sucked on whatever skin he could get a hold of, trying to make as many different marks on Haru as he could.

The redhead was being a little desperately possessive with the doctor, trying to make anyone see what they’d been doing. He didn’t realize he may end up being embarrassed by it later. Either way, he growled softly and wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing himself as he was bouncing on Haru’s dick. 

"So do you, going to give me your cum, doctor?" He was purring slightly, his eyes still quite dark because of the hair pulling.

-

Haru watched Rin, as he was sliding up and down his cock and he bit his lip as he watched his own cock disappear into that sweet ass over and over again. He shoved up into Rin really hard as he came. He had never come so hard in his life and it was partly because it had been a while since he had had sex with anyone. It had never been like this either. There was something about this guy that made him feel a strange yet welcome connection.

The dirty talk had only made it worse and he loved the tone of voice Rin was using, swearing to himself that he had never heard anything as sexy before that he could recall anyway. It was beautiful to him.

He was spent but for the moment, Rin himself had not come just yet. 

-

Feeling the pulsing cock inside of him, Rin gasped as he was filled, smiling even as he jerked himself off on Haru’s chest. A loud moan of Haru’s name left him, the sound echoing through the room as he calmed himself down.

Rin laid his head down on Haru’s chest, licking his skin until he found Haru’s collarbone, sucking and biting harshly on him. He removed himself a moment later, his forehead on Haru’s shoulder. “This uh… I’ve never had sex in a doctor’s office before so… how in the hell are we going to walk out of here?” 

He was fairly certain every damn nurse and patient nearby had heard them doing the do in there and Rin was starting to become fairly embarrassed. It was definitely going to be a walk of shame but then something hit him. “Wait a second. My prostate’s okay, right? Nothing’s wrong with it?”

-

Through the whole charade, Rin had left marks on the doctor that he would probably get teased for, but Haru really didn’t care and was not an easy person to embarrass. Perhaps that was a bit shameless of him but that had always been his nature.

Haru rose from the small bed, pulling some wipes out of a cabinet to wash the semen from his body. If they had been alone and not in public, he probably would’ve dragged Rin into a bath or shower of some sort.

"Yes, you are healthy in that respect…" The doctor almost wanted to laugh at how cute it was of Rin to ask that, he wouldn’t pound the hell out of him like he had if he had been ill. He started getting dressed, grinning softly at Rin. "Are you embarrassed?" God, this guy was adorable. 

-

Rin let Haru up and finally laid on his back, his hole starting to leak cum. The redhead didn’t bother to wipe it off, enjoying knowing it was there. He didn’t think he could ignore it and lifted his legs a bit, shifting until he was comfortable.

"I um, just a bit. I don’t know if everyone heard us or not so that’s kind of going to be a little difficult for me, I’m not used to stares and stuff." He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as his abused hole clenched on nothing. Rin wanted more but he had to cool down. 

He finally ended up standing, frowning at how he felt the cum moving inside of him. He tried to clean himself up, sighing slightly. He looked a bit bashful for a moment, a blush finally crawling across his face. “So, things are good, yeah? I.. what now?”

-

"Yes, why you want me to check again?" Haru teased a little but he knew if he did that, he would want Rin all over again because the sex between them had been that intense.

Rin still wasn’t dressed so Haru went up behind him and hugged him. He wanted to be so sweet to this guy. He wanted to spoil him and fuck his damn brains out on a daily basis if Rin let him.

"I know a back way out where we will run into less people, we can take the stairs and my car is out back anyway." He hoped that would help the redhead to be less embarrassed and maybe relax a little. 

-

Rin blushed harder and laughed softly. “Maybe after we’re out of this office, then we’ll see about that. Who knows, I might need you to check me often.” It was rather interesting now that he thought about it, especially when he recalled Haru’s line of work.

He let himself lean back into Haru’s hold and relaxed, finding he really did enjoy this. “That’d be awesome, I took the bus.” Rin turned in Haru’s hold and wrapped his arms around Haru’s shoulders, kissing him softly. 

The redhead wasn’t very good at keeping his feelings out of this, he thought for sure he’d felt a connection with Haru and Rin wanted to keep that. He hugged him before pulling away so he could pull his clothes on. “I uh… kind of took up your lunch hour so food’s on me if you’re hungry.”

-

He loved the small moment with Rin in his arms, maybe this guy was the one. If there was such a thing as the one that is. Haru sighed softly and kissed back softly before the redhead left his arms.

"Seafood then." The doctor replied as he realized he had not eaten since breakfast and that had just been a small amount of fish and rice. Haru watched shamelessly as Rin dressed himself. He as just gorgeous. And sweet and Haru felt his heart drum in his chest at that thought.

"I guess that would make it our first date." Fuck first, date later. Haru sighed it was supposed to be the other way around but it just happened this way and what did it matter. At least he met a great guy!

-

The idea of seafood surprised him but Rin didn’t contest it. He’d been having a bit of a craving for it. He yanked his pants and shirt on then worked on his shoes, glad that he’d picked an easier pair to deal with.

"We kind of did it backwards, huh?" Rin laughed, he wasn’t too worried about it, but he did wonder if the guy was going to like him at all. He seemed to really enjoy having sex with him, not that Rin was complaining about that. He checked his pockets for everything and smiled when nothing was lost. 

He glanced at the door, seeing that there were shadows moving past it several times in the past few moments. Rin was a little apprehensive, he didn’t want to see those people’s faces judging him when he left the room, but he would deal with it. 

-

Before he opened the door, Haru tried to make sure the coast was clear. To kill a little more time, he turned to Rin and kissed him once he was dressed. “You okay?” He didn’t blame the guy for getting embarrassed or being uneasy because the sex had been loud.

As he opened the door, the same nurse was standing there crossing her arms. Haru ignored her and took Rin’s hand. He probably wasn’t the only doctor who had ever nailed a patient so he didn’t really care and just smirked at her. Squeezing Rin’s hand as they walked by more staff to get to the back stairs and his car. 

-

He really liked the kiss but not the question. Rin grumbled softly but nodded overall. “I-yeah, I’m fine. Could have been worse. I could have fallen off the bed or something and like… I don’t know, broken my ass or something.” Well, that was just one of the few bad scenarios going through his head.

When the door opened, RIn realized he was not ready. The woman was probably one of the more severe looking females he’d ever seen and she was kinda scary. She looked scandalized when Haru smirked and turned away from him, pretending to be preoccupied with papers. 

Rin followed behind Haru, squeezing his hand and trying not to look at anyone, his cheeks practically on fire. The redhead knew that he wouldn’t live this down and God help him if he had to come back into this building. If he had to, he’d probably just lay down and give up. He pressed against Haru’s back when they got to the car, groaning at the collective embarrassment creeping up on him. 

-

As they walked out, Haru had been in a hurry to get Rin out of the building since he was so uneasy. He didn’t notice just how red he was till they were at the car and god it was just so …adorable. He bit his lip because he found himself wanting more of this guy now but that wasn’t practical.

Haru pressed him into the car for a moment, kissing him again. “Don’t even joke about breaking that sweet ass….” He chuckled very faintly before unlocking his car and climbing inside.

"After we eat, do you want to see my place?"

-

It was so much easier to deal with once he was out of the building, Rin being able to relax. He eased into the kiss and smiled a bit, shaking his head as he ducked into the passenger seat with the doctor. “Yeah, I’d really like that,” he answered. 

Something about this felt right. It felt to him like this was what was supposed to happen and Rin smiled to himself, glancing out of the window. He was still going to kick Sousuke’s ass for lying to him about that exam…


End file.
